Stay With Me
by Pyrabelle
Summary: Mark Campbell was a Hunter who protected people from the supernatural. On one unforeseen day his life was taken by a shape shifter however, Mark was given a second chance as Sam Braddock.
1. Aurthor's Note

This story is a crossover between flashpoint and supernatural. Mark Campbell was brought back to life by a higher power. After his resurrection he assumed his new identity and got out of the supernatural world. However, he left behind a girl he once loved. Mark met her the same year he met Sam Winchester. This girl knows about this natural world and in later, you will find out she has a connection to Dean, but he left her to fulfill his promise to Sam to live a normal life with Lisa and her son, Ben. Now, a terrible accident has reunited Mark Campbell a.k.a. Sam Braddock and this girl.

I hope you guys enjoy this it's my first fanfiction


	2. Chapter 2

Stay With Me: Chapter 1

The sun had barely even touched the sky, yet as darkness still sat on the horizon. After taking security measures he finally made his way into this strategic command post and when Sam Braddock punched in the clock read 2:30 AM. Sam's first stop was the locker room he thoughtlessly pulled his locker door open where he dropped his gym bag off and pulled out a clean black tank top and a water bottle along with a white towel. Instantly as if in a trance Sam's eye caught the inner door of his locker and his crystal blue eyes fixated on a photo of a young girl. She could have been no more than 23 years old, she had long dark hair and soft Brown eyes and her smile was genuine and radiant. Sam sighed to himself as he pressed his hand against the picture hanging in his locker.

Yes, there have been times for Sam where Jules had reminded him of this girl, but now that they had broken up Sam's pain was only getting worse. Because deep down he still yearned to be with this girl. Jules was a girl Sam grew to care about an even love, but for Jules her job came first she had worked too hard to get where she was to screw it up over some guy. And even though that hurt Sam he respected her choice. Jules was second negotiator on the team and a sniper she also had an on and off thing with a paramedic named Steve. Sam respected her decision and decided it was best for the both of them to let her go, but he still missed this girl she was haunting him and this one he did not know how to let go of. He missed her very much.

"Hey still staring at that girl again I see." Spike told him as he patted him on the shoulder making Sam snap out of it.

"I wasn't staring." Sam said quietly.

"Right." Spike agreed in a mocking tone. He had always been a good friend to Sam and Sam knew Spike was the smartest one here on this team and if he saw something he was usually right. Sam enjoyed Spikes demeanor compared to Greg's or Ed's. Spike was more laid back, friendly and easy-going, but Sam never understood why they had called him Spike until Spike himself explained; when he first decided to join the force he had very spiky hair earning him his name by his drill sergeant and mentor. The story brought a small smile to Sam's face, but who was he to judge on some ones nickname after all, he wasn't even using his real name just a pseudonym. But he had to keep it that way if he wanted to keep the people he once loved safe and to maintain a life out of the supernatural world.

"Are you ever going to tell me who she is?" Spike questioned with a grin.

"I told you she's someone I left behind." Sam said almost regretful.

"All right, let's suit up; let's go." Ed instructed as he walked into the room.

"You got it. " Spike replied as he headed to the briefing room.

Sam admired his team leader Ed Lane, even though he would never give Ed the satisfaction of knowing that little detail. In Sam's eyes he was maintaining it all. He was a tall man with a deep voice and Sam saw how the stresses of the job had taken a toll on heads physicality. He was tall but lean and as bald as a cue ball at times and had reminded Sam of Samuel Campbell. Ed was also a family man he had a wife named Sophie and they had two children a boy Clark who is now 14 and Ed and his wife had just given birth to a daughter about four months ago little Izzy. When Sam saw them together happy and as a single unit he couldn't help but stare at the beautiful lives they had created for themselves.

Now in weapons training Sam hit all his targets with agility and poise.

It was the middle of the 12 hour shift for team 1. They've spent 5 hours on patrol and now they were working out. So far it had been an uneventful day which was unusual. Jules was on the treadmill as Spike did some sit-ups and Ed was lifting some weights while Greg looked over a transcript for their most recent case.

Greg Parker was a man in his late 40's and was the Sgt. of the team. He used to deal with homicide cases, but the after effects were too much for him leading him to crack open the bottle. This ultimately cost him his wife and his son, Dean was also 14 like Clark. Ed and the Sarge had been best friends since before the force. Sadly, after his wife left him she allowed Greg to have no contact with his own son, and now Dean resented his father for that. Greg never really forgave himself for letting his family slip away you this of the unknown because of the bottle, but he's tried to rectify the mistake ever since. Greg turned his attention towards Sam and studied him for a moment. Sam was lashing out at the punching bag in fighting with the instinct to wreak havoc. The Sarge knew from his specialty in human profiling Sam was running from some deep-seated pain he didn't want to acknowledge, but today it's surfaced more than usual.

"Team 1 Suit Up, I got a Call at the Mertro Hotel on Main Street." Winnie said over the sound system.

Sam then rushed out of his locker room while buttoning up his uniform. He was making his way to the gun lock up to grab everything she needed. Ed had met him in the lock up and they packed everything they needed and ran down to the black SUV's. The SUV's were loaded and they all pulled out with their lights and sirens on heading toward Main Street.

"We do not have the subject in custody. A bomb has been set off in this hotel and there are civilians trapped inside." Sergeant Greg Parker repeated over the headset to his team.

"Copy that Sarge." 4 voices replied to him. They were just about to pull up into the parking lot.

"We are going to split up to try and locate them. Ed go east and Sam and Spike go west. I want to get this situation under control as quickly as possible. Find any casualties first. I am going to stay near the van in case we get any more information. Let's go team, let's keep the peace."

"Right." They all declared in their headsets as they moved out.

When they arrived on the scene rubble and cement was everywhere the truck was already their waiting for them with a levy and harness to lower them down into the sewer as a safer passageway to what was left of the building. Spike was the first one down to track and see if there was any more bomb activity that could go off. Bombs and defusing them were his area of expertise, and then Sam was lowered and lastly, was team leader Ed Lane. Once they all got their bearings they began to scan the area for civilians and injuries.

Along the Way, Spike, Sam, and Ed came to find nine civilians with minor injuries a lot of them have cuts and bruises some of them had broken arms but there was one in particular that caught Sam's attention. She was a girl with her legs pinned down by the debris from the collapse. The very same girl in Sam's picture.

"Hey, hey you're gonna be okay." Sam assured her as he got on to his knees to check her vital signs and to see if she had any other abrasions.

"Mark… Mark." She called out softly as if she knew him.

"What's your name?" Spike asked cautiously.

"Bella. My name is Bella." She struggled to say.

"Bella my name is Sam Braddock and I'm gonna get you outta here."

"I'm gonna have Ed send down a first aid this debris is cutting off her circulation." Spike told Sam as he left towards the opening that they came through.

"Mark I watched you die." She forced out as tears streamed down her pale cheeks.

"I was given a second chance and I got out." Sam whispered.

"Were you gonna tell me?" She questioned swallowing hard.

"I'll explain everything I promise, but right now we need to focus on you." Sam declared.

"I'm not gonna see you again after this am I?" she questioned, but it was directed more as a statement.

"I'm just trying to keep you safe." Sam assured her.

"Dean use to say that to me." Bella told him her voice constricted with pain.

"Sam I got it." Spike called out from above.

"That's Spike." Sam told her as he started to get up.

"No, no, no; she cried. "Please stay with me… Sam." She said grabbing a hold of his hand.

"I'm not going anywhere." Sam promised clasping his other hand in between Bella's.


End file.
